


Wrap It All Up

by redbluezero



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Coming Out, Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: It takes a bachelor party and a whole lot of alcohol for Kirito to finally be honest with himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Wrap It All Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 2 years old and I wrote it before I read Alicization so please don’t kill me. I only posted this after so long because I really wanted to be fic #1000 on the SAO tag in AO3.

The place was a mess. As per usual, the party was so wild that it completely wrecked the place. Chairs were scattered and turned upside down, confetti was sprinkled across the floor, and a small puddle of… something was accumulated in the leftmost corner of the bar. Kirito took one glance and Agil’s face, whose despair was so strong he felt it in his bones, and shuddered.  _ Poor guy _ , he thought.  _ I’ll make it up to him one day. I didn’t think my bachelor party would be this intense. _

Kazuto Kirigaya, age twenty-two, was currently hiding behind a sofa that he had pushed into the bar earlier that week. Next to him was his best friend, Tsuboi Ryoutarou, otherwise known as Klein. However, unbeknownst to the somehow sober redhead, Klein was also Kirito’s first love.

“Man, this was fun! Best bachelor party I’ve been to yet! And I’ve been to many,” Klein exclaimed. He laughed at his own joke and turned to the young man, nudging his arm. Kirito seemed to be very out of it, as he giggled.

“Thanks bro… but cool it with the elbowing,” he sighed, a cute smile on his face as he looked out into the distance rather than at Klein.

“Hah, you call that an elbow? I’ll show you an elbow, groom to be!” he roared. He wore a stupidly large grin as he pulled back his arm and slammed it into Kirito’s side. The black swordsman let out an audible groan and flew back a bit. 

“I said cool it! This ain’t SAO, if you wanna fight, 1v1 me there!” Kirito yelled. He didn’t giggle this time. In fact, he looked a bit pissed as he rubbed his rib. Klein was taken aback by this, his face shocked. He looked a bit guilty, too.

“S-sorry dude,” the older man apologized. He picked up his drink, iced oolong tea, with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Kirito. The black haired man flinched, but continue to stare off blankly. At that point, Klein was really concerned and so he raised his glass to Kirito’s mouth.

“Here, you want a sip, buddy? It’s your favorite,” he urged, even pressing the cup to his face. Kirito didn’t try to drink it, just let the warm glass smash his lips. Klein furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to discern Kirito’s absent minded behavior. His eyes went to his cheeks, which were incredibly flushed.

“You must be really wa- I mean, drunk,” Klein concluded. He bit his tongue, refraining from making light of the situation. In reality, it was quite serious. He slowly got up, propped Kirito against the sofa, and went to get him water. The poor man just sat there, mouth gaping. He could overhear Klein’s conversation with Agil.

“Can you get me some water?”

“Can you fix my bar?”

“Ah jeez, yeah, I will in a sec. I just gotta help Kirito, he’s wasted right now!”

“Oh, damn. You need me to call a hospital?”

“No, I got this. He’ll be fine.”

“Alright, I trust he’ll be okay. I don’t want to give Asuna any bad news, okay?”

“I didn’t let him die to the Skull Reaper, I ain’t about to let him die to a little bourbon!”

Their voices meshed together in Kirito’s foggy mind. He could barely tell who was who, that is until Klein came marching back to the back of the sofa.

“Okay, sir groom to be! I’ve got your water! Open up!” he said, his voice loud and clear like a leader. However, he couldn’t keep that façade for very long, as he grinned and laughed soon after. The red head crouched down and put the cup to Kirito’s lips. That time, he drank it. Little by little, the water flowed into his mouth. Some dripped out, but Klein wiped it off of Kirito’s cheeks and clothes with the back of his hand.

“Attaboy! See, I knew a little alcohol wouldn’t take you down!” Klein cheered, pumping his fist in the air. He then turned and went back to sitting next to Kirito. He finished off his tea as well, leaning toward the guy next to him every so often.

“You’re oddly quiet. During the party, you were screaming. But now you’re as silent as a mouse,” Klein commented, slightly annoyed. He huffed, waiting for a reply. A moment passed. Klein moved around his feet, cracked his neck, crossed his arms. Nothing. Then suddenly, something! Something he was not expecting.

“Hey Tsuboi?” Kirito mumbled raspily. Klein chuckled and turned to his friend.

“You don’t need to use my real name, dumbass,” he said, smiling. Deep down, it made him happy. He was glad his friend was finally speaking again, too.

“I used to like you.”

Klein’s smile dropped. His goofy demeanor was gone in an instant. He just couldn’t believe his red, blushing ears.

“You what?!” he whisper yelled. Kirito smiled all melancholy.

“Way back in the beginning of Sword Art Online, when we first met… I just took a liking to you. But since you were my first crush, and a man at that, I tried to get you out of my head. So I pushed you away for a while. I’m sorry,” he confessed. The stunned redhead couldn’t tell if Kirito was blushing because he was drunk or because he was embarrassed anymore **.**

“So that day… on Floor 27, that wasn’t because of me, that was because…” Klein put two and two together.

“Yeah,” Kirito sighed. He put his hand over his face. Klein put his over his mouth. He was deep in thought, trying to make sense of it all.

“You know, though, we’re pretty far apart. I was your age now when we  _ started  _ Sword Art Online!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Kirito nodded.

“I know. But doesn’t everyone have a crush on an older online friend at some point?” he laughed, a tiny sweat drop falling from his forehead. Klein looked at him as if he were crazy, eyebrows raised and lips pursed. He shook his head quickly.

“And what about Asuna? You’re getting married to her soon, why tell me now?” he asked. It was a good question.

“I don’t know. It’s my bachelor party, it just kind of felt right. Besides, I’d feel weird telling you this after I got married, but I didn’t wanna take it to my grave. It’s just us guys right now, so it just felt right,” Kirito explained, repeating himself in his drunken flurry. Klein opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Kirito was right. Finally he figured a way to continue the conversation.

“So you’re gay? Or, no, you can’t be because Asuna... then you’re… what’s the word… bisexual?” Klein asked. It was still kind of strange to him, but at least he was getting to know his best friend of eight years better. And it’s not like he hadn’t met bisexual people before, he’d spent plenty of time on the internet. But this was one of his closest pals, they risked their lives for each other and he was even going to be his best man at the wedding.

“Yeah, I guess so. I don’t really tell anyone or go around parading it, but I am. Actually, you’re the first person I’ve come out to,” Kirito admitted sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head. Klein gasped.

“No way, not even Asuna?!” he exclaimed.

“Not even Asuna,” Kirito shook his head, “I mean I’ve ogled guys before, with her, but I guess she thinks I’m joking when I agree that a random dude is hot.” As he said that, he winced. Klein pouted as well, feeling sorry for the guy.

“Well I’m no expert,” the redhead started, “but I think you should tell her. You are going to be husband and wife soon, after all. You can’t hide it forever. Plus, shutting away a part of yourself is… kinda bad. Lots of people are happy to be themselves, and out, and proud, maybe you should too.” Kirito looked at his friend with bright eyes. He was certainly surprised that this buffoon of a man was able to give pretty decent advice. He grinned.

“Maybe you’re right,” Kirito whispered. He put his hand over his heart, clutching his sweaty shirt tightly. 

“But what do I tell her? How am I supposed to admit that I used to like a guy, and still find guys hot?” he asked in a panic. His breathing was a bit heavy. Klein shrugged.

“You admitted it to me, the guy you used to like. It shouldn’t be too hard to admit it to her, too. I’m sure that isn’t the only secret you’ve shared, anyway,” he grunted, crossing his arms. Sometimes, he thought, his friend could be a fool. Kirito suddenly put on his game face and nodded, pumping his free hand into the air.

“You’re right,” the former black swordsman began, “If I can beat Blue Eyes, I can beat the sheer terror and anxiety that is coming out! Especially to my wife!” He said this a bit too loud, and Agil gave a strange glance over to the couch. But he shook his head and minded his own business.

“That’s the spirit, Kazuto!” Klein exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air too. Both suddenly regained their cheery vibe, their friendship dynamic showing. They whooped battle cries and punched the air, all in good spirit. Agil heard this ruckus too and shook his head with a smile. He sure treasured his friends, even if they demolished his bar.

Eventually, Kirito and Klein left, arm in arm to balance each other. They looked like a pair of drunkards, though only Kirito was drunk. They left the bar in shambles, for some reason, and headed to Klein’s Subaru Crosstrek outside. But before that, the two said farewell to Agil.

“Bi-bye,” Kirito said to his friend as he walked out. Once the door closed behind them, Klein whacked the younger man again.

“You just had to make that pun, didn’t ya?!” he boomed, laughing mid sentence, “Haha! This is why we’re best buds!” Kirito laughed too. He finally felt good about himself.


End file.
